1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus for reproducing or recording from/on a rotating disk, and also to a motor usable at least in the disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a disk drive apparatus such as an optical disk drive apparatus (DVD, CD, and so on) and a magnetic disk drive apparatus (HDD, FDD, and so on) includes a motor that electronically alters current paths to windings by using plural transistors.
FIG. 40 shows such a prior art motor usable in the disk drive apparatus, the operation of which will be described concisely here.
A rotor 2011 has a field part formed by a permanent magnet. According to the rotation of the rotor 2011, a position detecting block 2041 generates two pairs of three-phase voltage signals K1, K2, K3 and K4, K5, K6. A first distributing block 2042 generates three-phase lower conduction control signals L1, L2 and L3 corresponding to the voltage signals K1, K2 and K3, and controls the conduction of lower NPN-type power transistors 2021, 2022 and 2023. A second distributing block 2043 generates three-phase upper conduction control signals M1, M2 and M3 corresponding to the voltage signals K4, K5 and K6, and controls the conduction of upper PNP-type power transistors 2025, 2026 and 2027. Consequently, three-phase drive voltages are supplied to three-phase windings 2012, 2013 and 2014.
There are various problems in the above-mentioned prior art.
In the prior art configuration, the emitter-collector voltages of the NPN-type power transistors 2021, 2022 and 2023 and the PNP-type power transistors 2025, 2026 and 2027 are controlled in analogue fashion, thereby supplying drive currents of necessary amplitude to the windings 2012, 2013 and 2014. Consequently, the residual voltage drop across the power transistor in activated period becomes large, and the product of this residual voltage drop and the conducted current of the power transistor causes a large power loss. Since the drive currents to the windings have been large, the sum power loss has been extremely large. As a result, the disk drive apparatus including the motor produces a large power consumption and thus has a very low power efficiency.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost, it is effective to integrate transistors, resistors, and the like on a single chip as an IC. However, a power loss and a heat generation of the power transistors are too large to integrate power transistors with other transistors and resisters into an IC. Especially, since the drive currents to the windings are large, the IC is likely to confront with a thermal breakdown caused by the heat generation from those power transistors. If a radiating plate is provided to the IC in order to prevent such a thermal breakdown, then the cost and the size will be increased greatly.
In recent years, there is a strong demand for a disk drive apparatus to reduce its vibration and an acoustic noise of the rotating disk in order to carry out a higher density reproducing and/or recording from/on such disks. In the prior art configuration, when a power transistor is changed over abruptly, a spike voltage is generated in a winding, thereby pulsating the drive currents. Therefore, the generated force is pulsated and a large vibration of the disk occurs, thereby producing a large acoustic noise from the disk.
In optical disk drive apparatus such as DVD-ROM and CD-ROM and magnetic disk drive apparatus such as HDD and FDD, the vibration of the disk produces a jitter of the rotational speed of the disk so that a bit error rate of the signal reproduced from the disk would become worse. The acoustic noise of the disk will interfere and disturb enjoyment of an audio-visual movie reproduced from the disk, because the acoustic noise is an audible noise. Further, in a disk drive apparatus using a recordable disk, a recording and/or reproducing mechanism of the disk drive apparatus is strongly demanded to reduce its power consumption because the recordable disk is easily affected to degrade the recording characteristics by heat or high temperature due to high power consumption.
It has been strongly desired to develop a disk drive apparatus and/or a motor in which each of or all of these problems are solved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems, respectively or concurrently and provide a disk drive apparatus and/or a motor that has the configuration suitable f or reducing the vibration, the acoustic noise, and the power consumption.
Briefly stated, the present invention comprises a disk drive apparatus. The disk drive apparatus includes head means for reproducing an information signal from a disk; processing means for processing an output signal from said head means and outputting a reproduced information signal; a movable member, having a field part, for driving said disk; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing two of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching simultaneously in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three first power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and causing two of said three second power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching simultaneously in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three second power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means.
Another aspect of the present invention is a disk drive apparatus comprising: head means for reproducing an information signal from a disk; processing means for processing an output signal from said head means and outputting a reproduced information signal; a movable member, having a field part, for driving said disk; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when two of said three first power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means substantially without ON-OFF switching of said two of said three first power amplifying means, and causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when two of said three second power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means substantially without ON-OFF switching of said two of said three second power amplifying means.
A further aspect of the present invention is a disk drive apparatus comprising: head means for reproducing an information signal from a disk; processing means for processing an output signal from said head means and outputting a reproduced information signal; a movable member, having a field part, for driving said disk; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to conduct and causing two of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching simultaneously in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three first power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means.
Another aspect of the present invention is a disk drive apparatus comprising: head means for reproducing an information signal from a disk; processing means for processing an output signal from said head means and outputting a reproduced information signal; a movable member, having a field part, for driving said disk; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing two of said three second power amplifying means to conduct without ON-OFF switching and causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three second power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means.
Still a further aspect of the present invention is a disk drive apparatus comprising: head means for reproducing an information signal from a disk; processing means for processing an output signal from said head means and outputting a reproduced information signal; a movable member, having a field part, for driving said disk; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including positive and negative output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first NMOS-FET power transistor for forming a current path between the negative output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second NMOS-FET power transistor for forming a current path between the positive output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; switching operation means for causing at least one NMOS-FET power transistor among three of said first NMOS-FET power transistors and three of said second NMOS-FET power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means; and off operation means including three transistors, each of said three transistors connecting between a conduction control terminal side of each of three of said second NMOS-FET power transistors and the negative output terminal side of said voltage supplying means when said each of three of said second NMOS-FET power transistors becomes in an OFF state.
Still a further aspect of the present invention is a motor comprising: a movable member, having a field part; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing two of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching simultaneously in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three first power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and causing two of said three second power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching simultaneously in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three second power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means.
Another aspect of the present invention is a motor comprising: a movable member, having a field part; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when two of said three first power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means substantially without ON-OFF switching said two of said three first power amplifying means, and causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when two of said three second power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means substantially without ON-OFF switching of said two of said three second power amplifying means.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a motor comprising: a movable member, having a field part; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to conduct and causing two of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching simultaneously in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three first power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means.
A further aspect of the present invention is a motor comprising: a movable member, having a field part; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including first and second output terminals, for supplying a DC voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first power transistor for forming a current path between the first output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second power transistor for forming a current path between the second output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; and switching operation means for causing at least one power transistor among three of said first power transistors and three of said second power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means, said switching operation means including: current detecting means for providing a current detected signal in response to a supply current supplied to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means, and switching control means for causing two of said three second power amplifying means to conduct without ON-OFF switching and causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to perform high-frequency switching in response to said current detected signal and said command signal when said two of said three second power amplifying means alter current paths to said three-phase windings from said voltage supplying means.
Still a further aspect of the present invention is a motor comprising: a movable member, having a field part; three-phase windings; voltage supplying means, including positive and negative output terminals, for supplying a dc voltage; three first power amplifying means, each one of said three first power amplifying means including a first NMOS-FET power transistor for forming a current path between the negative output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; three second power amplifying means, each one of said three second power amplifying means including a second NMOS-FET power transistor for forming a current path between the positive output terminal side of said voltage supplying means and one of said three-phase windings; altering signal producing means for producing altering signals; first distribution control means for producing first three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three first power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three first power amplifying means to be in the active period; second distribution control means for producing second three-phase signals in response to the altering signals from said altering signal producing means so as to determine active periods of said three second power amplifying means, each of the active periods being an active electrical angle larger than 120 degrees, thereby causing at least one of said three second power amplifying means to be in the active period; commanding means for outputting a command signal corresponding to a rotational speed of said movable member; switching operation means for causing at least one NMOS-FET power transistor among three of said first NMOS-FET power transistors and three of said second NMOS-FET power transistors to perform high-frequency switching corresponding to said command signal from said commanding means; and off operation means including three transistors, each of said three transistors connecting between a conduction control terminal side of each of three of said second NMOS-FET power transistors and the negative output terminal side of said voltage supplying means when said each of three of said second NMOS-FET power transistors becomes in an OFF state.